The present invention relates to a mounting and display apparatus, particularly adapted to mount pairs of shoes that are in turn mounted to a shoe tree.
For many years shoes or boots have commonly been displayed in retail stores simply by placing the shoes on a horizontal shelf which is sometimes slanted to provide a better view of the shoes. To display the shoes in a more attractive manner, there have been in more recent years devices which mount the shoes to support brackets, which in turn are mounted to a center post. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,564, Allsop, where there is shown a center post with a plurality of sets of vertically spaced mounting brackets. Each pair of shoes which is to be displayed is mounted to an individual support frame in a manner that the soles of each pair are facing one another. Then the frame is positioned between a vertically adjacent pair of brackets so that each pair of shoes extends outwardly from the center post, with the top of each shoe facing laterally.
A quite similar apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,695, Allsop et al. Also a similar apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,424, Allsop, where there is a center column with a plurality of vertically extending slideways. There are a plurality of vertically spaced support platforms, each having an inner mounting end with two laterally extending lips which fit into channels of the slideway. A cam member can be rotated to move the lips outwardly into firm frictional engagement with the channels of the slideway.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoe mounting and display apparatus where individual mounting brackets can quite easily be mounted to a related slideway, and also easily removed therefrom, and yet have the mounting brackets held in proper spaced relationship and firmly held in the slideway.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.